apetrully's past
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: when apetrully tells first squad about his past will it come back to haunt him? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

After apetrully told big green he was a monkey first squad wanted to know more about him ''what are you doing '' apetrully said while they were tieing him onto a chair mistic sonia put on a light ''alright apetrully we are going to ask you a few quistions to get to know more about you ok?'' mistic sonia said ''ok'' apetrully said.

''so ever go to jail?'' mighty ray said ''no but my sister ,my dad,my mom,my grandma,my grandpa,and eighteen of my cousins did'' apetrully said first squad looked crazy at him but went on with the quistions

''is there anything extra ordinary about you?'' mighty ray said apetrully looked nervious but sighed ''i geuss i should tell you when i was a baby my mother said i was granted with a spell if i lose my temper during a full moon i will not only gain dark magic but i will not be able to control the power so i never got out during a full moon'' apetrully said first squad was surprised he told them something so personal.

But no one told first squad or apetrully that this was there first full moon apetrully looked up at the night sky he screamed and canceled all his night meetings he sighed ''here we go again''.Highroller had listened to apetrully when he told first squad about his spell ''i have got to capture apetrully get him mad then use that dark magic for myself he knocked on apetrully's window ''HEY MONKEY BOY!'' highroller said apetrully looked out and said ''i will not get angery over immiture name calling'' he said going back in.

Highroller thought of something quik ''oh i'm sorry did you have a tree swinging class to go to or did i intturupt you eating a bannana ha ha monkey boy'' he said apetrully stilled stayed then his little sister that was staying for the weekend went outside and highroller did the unthinkeble...he PUNCHED her in her face she started to cry that was it apetrully went outside he put an icepack on her head and went up to highroller and kicked him on the ground and started choking him ''you drity no candy lovin good hatein bastard when i'm done you will be in the hospital''apetrully said

Then apetrully felt dizzy his eyes where filled with hate he started to laugh evily.

UH OH REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

When first squad came out to get apetrully it was to late they saw destroyed trees leading a path ''highroller must have came and got apetrully angery we have to find apetrully i found the cure''lin chung they found apetrully he was in a graveyard ''well hello first squad i would like you to meet my friends''he said he raised his arms and zombies walked toward first squad!

''That will keep them busy for awhile ha ha ha''apetrully laughed he floated away(that's right i said floated) ''lin chung what's the cure'' mistic sonia said ''it's loves kiss go get apetrully's friend sally now!'' lin chung said...When they were done with the zombies first squad and sally went to find apetrully when they did he had highroller,the zebras,and bearstomp tied up and dangleing over a volcano!

''Sally go!'' first squad said sally went she wasn't scared because it was apetrully ''hi apetrully'' she said apetrully looked and even though he was overcome with dark magic blushed ''wwhat ddo you want?'' he stuttered ''well i was just going to do this'' she said running over to apetrully and kissed him.

Apetrully's eyes were now the same red eyes he had and he fell ''uuh what happened and sally why did you kiss me?'' he said apetrully realized and blushed ''hey wait a min. if it's true loves kiss tha means you love her!'' mighty ray said apetrully blushed even harder ''i guess your right i guess i do love sally'' he said sally ws surprised and giggled and blushed ''i love you to'' sally said and they kissed again.

Twenty years later sally and apetrully got married and whenever a full moon was that night apetrully knew he would always have the cure.

I COULDN'T HELP MAKING IT ALITTLE ROMANTIC SORRY AND YOU CAN SEE IN ALL MY HERO 108 FANFICTIONS IT'S THE SAME GIRL OH WELL REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
